


Racing

by CactusBlue



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Formula One, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBlue/pseuds/CactusBlue
Summary: The Inspector and Sid watch the racing together.Prompt: Sid x Sullivan 🏎 please! entirely because of the laws of motion ep hihiFrom a prompt list and a suggestion
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Racing

This was becoming a tradition, the two of them sat on the sofa watching the cars racing down the track. It was how they spent most of their Sundays these days, what with the UK being in lockdown and Sullivan being on time off for his broken arm. 

Thomas didn’t really know what made him ask Carter to be his roommate, he didn’t even need one. He’s an inspector so it’s not as though he’s getting paid by the hour. He has the money to afford this small cottage overlooking a stream. Part of him thinks he felt bad for Carter living with the priest and his secretary, can’t be good for a young man to be stuck with a priest all day. 

So he’d offered Carter his space bedroom, he felt bad that was all. It had nothing to do with the fact that his stomach fluttered when the mans eyes met his. Nothing at all. 

Something else he didn’t really understand was why he kept this sofa, it was clearly far too small for two people who wanted to have personal space, Carter’s legs were nearly in Sullivan’s lap with how he’d contorted himself onto the sofa. They were so close together, there went his stomach again. 

The cars had all lined up on the track, Hamilton, Bottas, Verstappen and so on and so forth. Sullivan always supported Mercedes, while Carter seemed to only support whoever was in second place. The inspector had his theory about this, in recent races, Mercedes were always in first place, so naturally Sullivan was supporting them in first place. Which meant that Carter was just supporting second place in order to annoy him. 

The lights began to light up, 1 red, 2 red, 3 red, 4 red, 5 red and then lights out! The race begins, it’s a fairly normal race, 1 driver was unable to even get his car to the track to begin the race so they’re already a driver down. 

Some scrapes and bumps later and there goes another driver, but Thomas doesn’t care because Mercedes are in first and second. It gets to the point where he’s hardly watching the cars on the track at all, and is instead staring at the leaderboard to make sure that the gap between third and second is still a reasonable distance. 

The only time he becomes aware of any incidents on the track is when Carters hand heads to Thomas’ knee with a jump. This causes the inspectors mind to rightfully so jump and melt out of his ears as all he can feel in that moment is Carters fingers grasping onto his knee. 

And then as quick as they came, they’re gone. And his brain travels back up through his ears to return him back to the race.

This continues for nearly the whole race before they get to the last few laps. There’s around a 5 second gap between third and second place, between Verstappen and Bottas. Red Bull and Mercedes. Hamilton is soaring ahead in first place, but both the Mercedes have been told to watch their tyres. 

The cars are coming around a corner and that hand returns to his knee and his stomach falls as he sees Bottas’ car turn off the track. Verstappen overtakes him to get to second place. Bottas’ tyre has begun to laminate. After learning that Bottas will need to pit to replace his tyres, Red Bull decide to pit Verstappen so that he will come out in front of Bottas and be able to speed ahead to reach Hamilton. 

The hand stays on his knee, changing grip when Sainz’s wheel begins to crumble and his car is left dragging against the floor leaving sparks in its trail. 

Shortly after, Hamilton’s tyre does as well. It’s the last lap. Thomas reaches for Carters hand, there isn’t enough time for them to pit and get a new tyre. Verstappen is nearly 30 seconds away but Hamilton is driving on three tyres. 

Their hands grip tighter onto eachother as they see the distance between Hamilton and Verstappen closing. Hamilton is almost at the end as his car begins to scrape the track and spark from the contact, the tyre is no longer spinning and Thomas could honestly not even call it a tyre a this point it was a clump of rubber. 

The gap is down to 6 seconds when Hamilton scrapes across the line in first place, “Did he just win on three wheels?!” Carter exclaims. 

Sullivan is gobsmacked, he’d thought that Mercedes were done for when he saw that both cars had lost their wheels and although Bottas has slipped down below 10th, Hamilton had managed to crawl across the finish line with a couple of seconds separating him and the fully functioning Red Bull. He grinned, “Well Carter, Mercedes won.” 

Neither noticed that their hands were still gripping on, perhaps they did notice and neither actually minded all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
